


And Then There Were Four

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Rose, Birthday Presents, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mentions of kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Rose has some exciting news to share with her father.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help the tooth rotting fluff!

“Go show Daddy!” Hermione cooed as she urged Rose over towards Ron. They were lounging on the sitting room floor, Ron across from them on one of their plush couches.

“Yeah, come on sweetheart,” Ron said, standing up, before stretching his arms out to her.

Rose turned around, smiling wide as she wobbled over towards her father. She had just started getting the walking thing down, so Ron and Hermione were always on alert. One minute she was crawling, the next, she’d be running down the hall, covered in toilet paper.

As Rose waddled over to Ron, he noticed the writing on her shirt, but couldn’t quite make it out as Rose would walk, bend over, walk some more, and then turn back around to wave at her mommy. “Yes, sweetie, I see you, walk over to Daddy,” she continued to encourage.

“Okay!” she said, clapping her hands, before running into Ron’s lap.

Ron laughed, a little surprised by the impact. “There’s the birthday girl!” he said, lifting her up and spinning her around.

She squealed with delight. “More, more, more!”

Ron did as he was asked, spinning around a couple more times, before tossing her up in the air and catching her.

“Wee!”

Ron’s smile was wide as he kissed her forehead. “What did mommy buy you?”

“Shirt!” she said, tugging on the garment.

Ron gave Hermione an amused look. “Doesn’t she have enough clothes?”

Hermione giggled. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Read it!” Rose said, tapping Ron’s cheek.

Ron turned his head, kissing Rose’s palm, making her giggle. “Tickles.”

Ron pulled down the slightly crumpled up shirt so that he could read the front of it.

Ron paused, reading the shirt over and over. It was only two words, but it spoke volumes.

“Hermione?”

She sat giggling on the floor. “Yes?”

“I - is this...?”

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. “Hmm,”

Ron was frozen in place.

Rose smacked his cheek. “Daddy!”

“Hmm?” he said, looking at his eldest daughter. “Yes, love?”

“Surprise!” she said, clapping her hands.

Hermione broke out into laughter.

Ron chuckled. “Yes, it is,” he said nodding. “Do you know what the surprise is?”

Rose nodded enthusiastically. “I’m having a baby!”

Hermione was on the floor laughing.

“No, no no!” Ron said, his cheeks bright red. “That is _not_ what this means,”

Rose looked genuinely confused. “Oh,”

Ron chuckled. “Do you know what the shirt says?”

Rose nodded. “Big Sister,”

“Yes, which means _mommy_ is having a baby. Not you.”

“Ooooh,” Rose said, as if she’d had an epiphany. “What’s that mean?”

Hermione was wiping away tears at this point, she was laughing so hard.

Ron shook his head, highly amused. “It means she’s growing a baby. Like how we had you,”

Rose’s eyes grew wide. “Am I a twin?”

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione said, finally sitting back up. “No, honey, we’re having a _new_ baby. They will be an entirely new and different person,”

“Maybe even a brother,” Ron said, looking at Hermione with a hopefully smile.

She winked at him. “We’ll see,”

Rose scrunched up her face at that. “A brother? Can’t I just have a puppy?”

Ron laughed. “While I would love that, your mother seems adamant on keeping all these cats around,”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You make it sound like we have a whole herd of them,”

“One was enough. I was fine with two. Did we have to get a third?”

“Bella was getting lonely! Kittens should have other kittens to play with,”

“You’re turning into a cat lady,”

“Am not!”

Ron shook his head, amused with his wife. “Crookshanks is not allowed to have anymore litters,”

Hermione looked at her eldest cat who was lounging over in the window sill across the room, dutifully watching over his two kittens, who were napping in their pen closeby. “I suppose I can agree,” she turned back to her husband. “And you should be grateful I only kept two!”

Ron shared a look with his daughter. “Like we were gonna keep six kittens,”

She giggled. “No way!”

“Exactly,”

Hermione shook her head. “Well, it’s a good thing Luna kept the other four,”

“Well, seeing as it was _her cat_ that had them - “

“We looked away for two seconds, I’m sorry!” Hermione said, trying hard not to laugh. “It happens!”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he teased.

Hermione blushed, unconsciously running a hand over her stomach. “No,” she said with a bright smile. “Only that it was bound to happen sooner or later,”

Ron laughed, shaking his head. “We are a mess,”

“So, no puppy?” Rose asked.

Hermione snorted. “Nope, you’ll just have to live with a new brother or sister,”

Rose made a face, looking back at her father. “Is it too late to get more kittens?”


End file.
